


师父总是撩我该怎么办

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆论坛体☆维勇only，私设架空背景，HE，一发完☆网游，师父维x徒弟勇
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622161
Kudos: 15





	师父总是撩我该怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆论坛体  
> ☆维勇only，私设架空背景，HE，一发完  
> ☆网游，师父维x徒弟勇

XX游戏论坛>>深夜小故事>>师父总是撩我该怎么办

0L 楼主

如题。

和师父认识已经快一年了，不过最近感觉师父总是在撩我，一开始只是突然说话比较暧昧，当时以为他只是开玩笑，直到两个个月前他突然在语音里叫了一声宝贝，吓得我水杯都打翻了。然后他就经常开类似的玩笑，但是我不太习惯他这样，多次告诉他不要再开这种玩笑了，他总是笑嘻嘻的说自己是认真的。

老实说这让我挺困扰的，我师父人很好，跟他一起我也很愉快，不过我对他并没有那方面的想法。

最近他越来越过分了，打团的时候也公然在语音里面开各种玩笑，以前都是私下里也就算了，现在公会都以为我们在一起了，无论我怎么解释都没用。

所以我该怎么办才能让他停止这种会让人误会的玩笑啊？

1L

沙发

2L

板凳

3L

地板

4L

阳台，心疼师父+1s

5L

下水道，心疼师父+2s

6L

挤挤，心疼师父+3s

7L

挤挤，心疼师父+4s

8L

挤挤，心疼师父+5s

9L

挤挤，心疼师父+3s

10L

挤挤，心疼师父+6s，顺便心疼楼上网速哈哈哈哈

11L

我觉得师父不是在开玩笑是真的喜欢你啊，楼主为什么觉得他是在开玩笑啊？

12L

楼上+1，我感觉楼主好迟钝啊

13L 楼主

他怎么可能喜欢我啊别开玩笑了，我是男生。

而且他自己也说了是开玩笑啊。

14L

？？？

15L

我以为楼主是妹子，原来是可爱的男孩子吗Orz

16L

所以师父是被楼主掰弯了然而楼主毫不知情？

17L

事情开始扑朔迷离了，我有预感真相没那么简单。

18L

这游戏越来越基了

19L

这么说楼主是个直男咯？

20L

我觉得师父可能在相处中慢慢喜欢上楼主了，结果楼主超迟钝不说，还一点没有掰弯人家的自觉

21L 楼主

你们的想象力好惊人啊。

我以前有过暗恋的女孩子，不过放假回国的时候她孩子都有三个啦，暗恋也是很久以前的事情了。目前对我们系里的某个学长比较有好感，有时想过如果是他的话男生也不是不可以，但是如果是其他人，我可能就不行了。这样算是直男吗？

我师父他有提到过以前交往过几个女朋友，但是对方总是嫌他不够用心经常不久就会分手，然后我就问他喜欢什么类型的，他说像我一样的。我说别开玩笑，他就说：“不是开玩笑呀，以前不知道自己喜欢什么，跟她们在一起也没什么特别的感觉，不过现在我知道啦~我喜欢那种待在一起很舒服，一天不见很想念的，平时很可爱但是也有独当一面的魅力那种类型哦。”

22L

等等，学长？师父有情敌啦？！！

23L

师父喜欢的那个，说的难道不是楼主你吗？

24L

说的是楼主+1

25L

这种我也说不好楼主是不是直的，不过我认为师父是真心喜欢楼主啊，楼主既然心有所属，不如说清楚吧？

26L

楼上也不能这么说吧，楼主只是说对学长有好感，师父也不是没有机会吧

27L

楼主可以说一下这个学长又是怎么回事吗？

28L 楼主

我认识学长已经十二年了，他一直是我的偶像。

小时候在电视上看到学长的比赛表演一下子就被吸引了，从那以后对舞蹈产生了兴趣，大学也选择了同一所学校出国留学。虽然成了同系校友，不过实际上学长不认识我，只在迎新晚会上远远见过一面，也许他根本没看见我。

学长他是个很优秀的人，长得帅天赋又高，每一次比赛演出都带给人不同的惊喜，刚刚崭露头角的时候就拥有一大批粉丝了，他应该是属于那种万人迷吧，哪怕现在已经毕业三年，还是有很多新生是为了他而来的。

我是属于比较普通的那种，长相也好天赋也好，都没什么看点，甚至到现在都还会赛前紧张的哭呢，有时候也想过是不是干脆放弃比较好呢，但是想到未来某一天说不定有机会和学长同台演出，而且我也真心热爱舞蹈，就一直坚持到了现在。

29L

有种很微妙的感觉，要说楼主不喜欢学长吧，楼主确实喜欢了十二年。要说楼主喜欢学长吧，这种又好像追星一样的感觉哪里不对

30L

看楼主这么迟钝的样子，应该是在自己都不知道的时候喜欢学长了吧

31L

楼上+1，前面楼主不是说如果对方是学长的话就可以接受，不是学长就不行了吗？

32L

只有我的重点是楼主是学跳舞的吗？脑补了一下楼主身材一定超好的！

33L

楼上你不是一个人！

34L

32L带带我，我想抱着楼主的小细腰吸吸吸

35L

学长根本不认识楼主啊，那楼主岂不是暗恋？我的天，师父喜欢楼主，楼主喜欢学长，好虐

36L

我站师父x楼主，楼主和学长又不认识，学长还已经毕业了，认识的机会渺茫，楼主不如考虑考虑师父？

37L 楼主

呃，我是很崇拜学长没错，有时候也想着如果能成为朋友那就太好了，前面的话其实是当时我的好友有问过我能不能接受男生，我就想如果是学长的话也可以接受的。

而且对于师父我是真心把他当成一个好朋友来看待的，但是对他也没有那方面的感觉，可能我比较保守吧，他总是那样开玩笑让我不知道该怎么面对他。

38L

所以你的好友为什么要问你能不能接受男生？

39l

所以你的好友为什么要问你能不能接受男生？？

40l

所以你的好友为什么要问你能不能接受男生？？？

41L 楼主

他说有个学弟写了一封情书给我，不小心放到他的信箱里面了，然后他又不小心扔掉了，觉得有点愧疚所以问我。

不过后来我在打扫卫生的时候在床底下找到了那封所谓情书，根本不是情书啊，算是比较崇拜我的学弟吧，只是替我加油打气而已。

42L

完了，我觉得师父也没希望了

43L

替师父鞠一把同情泪

44L

我觉得还能抢救一下！

楼主只是说不知道怎么面对师父的调戏，那我问一下，楼主反感师父的调戏吗？

45L 楼主

反感倒没有，只是会很不知所措。他的声音是属于特别好听的那种，每次叫我会用特别甜腻的那种撒娇一样的叫法，久了我总觉得浑身不自在。刚开始只是在游戏里，后来打电话也经常这样，现在我看到他的来电就觉得紧张。

46L

？？？已经发展到交换电话号码了？？

47L

我好想揪着楼主的领子叫楼主把话说清楚啊啊啊啊！！！！楼主说话总说不完！！！说着说着又放一个炸弹啊啊啊啊！！！！！

48L

我也…楼主能从头开始说吗，这样东一句西一句的有点懵

49L 楼主

啊，不好意思，好像是我没有讲清楚，我就从头开始讲好了。

前面有说过我是出国留学的，而且天赋平庸，所以当时被好友拉进了游戏，不过很少有时间玩，直到去年才开始有时间接触游戏的。也是在这个时候认识了我师父，当时我等级很低，装备也很烂，做任务的时候因为操作不熟练被一群野怪追着砍，死在了我师父跟前，他当时在挂机好像，回来的时候我已经死了好几回了，他顺手就帮我解决了野怪，我挺感激他的，就加了好友。

50L

继续啊，楼主怎么不更了？

51L

催……

……

61L

半个小时过去了，楼主怎么还不回来…

62L

我F5都按烂了，结果楼主失踪？

63L

暖贴，楼主是个天然呆吧，师父这么明显的态度了

64L

楼主也说了他比较保守，所以根本没把师父的调戏当真吧？心疼师父

65L

一个小时了，楼主怎么还不回来

66L 楼主

不好意思回来了，刚刚师父又给我打电话了，聊了好久然后说给我的礼物寄到了，我刚刚去取了，现在继续。

加了好友刚开始联系也不多，后来渐渐的他就会带着我做任务下副本，久了就干脆收我做了徒弟，还说我是他第一个徒弟。熟悉起来之后经常聊天，有时候也不做任务不刷副本，挂着机语音聊天，偶尔有学业上的问题我也会请教他，他也会非常耐心的回答。

我师父也是一个非常优秀的人，听他的意思好像事业有成的样子，他说话也总是带着笑意，让人感觉很温柔，不管我做错了什么他都会笑着说没关系，我的俄语也是他在教我，我学会了他会比我还高兴。

67L

卧槽，你和师父到底发展到什么程度了？！！

68L

如果这都不算爱

69L

如果这都不算爱

……

85L

如果这都不算爱

86L

你们的重点呢！重点难道不是师父为什么会知道楼主的地址吗？！！难道不是他送了什么给楼主吗？！

87L

我赌一根腿毛师父送了围巾。

最近天冷了，师父抬头看了看飘雪的天空，耳机里传来的声音带着一丝鼻音，师父皱了皱眉，拉开网站迅速选购了一条围巾填上了小徒弟的地址。眼巴巴的盼了几天，看着终于送到了，师父赶紧给小徒弟打电话嘘寒问暖，煲了一个名为“爱”的电话粥，最后师父温柔地说：“天冷了，我买了一条围巾送给你，注意保暖，别让我担心，嗯？”

小徒弟脸一红，心里涌起一阵感动，低低的“嗯”了一声。

88L

给楼上跪了，求大佬续写！

89L

我的妈我被87L萌的一脸血！！！

90L

楼主你说！师父送的是不是围巾！你说！！

91L 楼主

咦，@87L 你怎么知道的这么清楚？师父的确说让我注意保暖来着，他还说我以前的那条围巾太丑了让我不要再戴了。

92L

卧槽我瞎写的啊，居然触碰到了真相吗？！！

所以师父真的说了这一段？

“天冷了，我买了一条围巾送给你，注意保暖，别让我担心，嗯？”

93L

我的天，苏炸了！！！

94L

重点啊！！重点是师父嫌楼主的围巾丑啊！！师父怎么知道楼主的围巾丑的啊！！！

95L 楼主

呃，这个，我继续讲吧，会讲到。

和师父认识四个月左右的时候，我因为要准备演出所以大概会有一个月左右没时间上游戏，我就告诉师父说我要准备一个大型演出了，然后我师父让我把号给他，他帮我做日常，我号上也没什么值钱的，我就把号给他了，之后一个月就专心的排练没有上过游戏。

结果演出开始前我接到家人关心的电话，心里就止不住的紧张，我越想冷静就越紧张，然后又哭了，我一紧张就哭，止也止不住。这时候有人把隔间的门给拉开了，我这才注意到我光顾着接电话忘了锁门了，我抬头一看居然是学长。他一脸惊讶，然后抱歉的说：“对不起，门没锁我以为没人的。”我觉得好丢脸啊，一个大男人躲在卫生间里面哭，还被崇拜了十二年的偶像看到，我理想中和偶像的第一次会面不应该是在卫生间啊！！

我一慌，就把学长推开跑出去了。后来好歹在我上场前冷静下来了，之后一切都很顺利，除了学长一直试图跟我搭话，不过我觉得实在太丢脸了，就一直躲着他。

表演完了我上游戏，师父就跟我说我不在的一个月他总是很想我，但是除了游戏我们没有别的联系方式，他也很想在我以后有表演和其他比赛的时候也能关心我支持我，于是就交换了联系方式。然后他又说他也会去看一些演出，说不定我们在不知道的时候见过，又把我照片要过去了，我很少拍照，就把寒假回国时家人拍的照片给他，他嫌我穿的土，还嘲笑我看起来很小。

96L

我的妈，楼主是个活的天然呆啊！

97L

我脑补了一下楼主紧张的躲在隔间里哭的然后被偶像发现一脸慌张的样子，啊啊啊啊我好想抱住楼主又好想狠狠欺负怎么办！！！

98L

楼上滚开，放开那个楼主让我来！

99L

所以，楼主把自己的联系方式和照片给出去了，那师父有给你他的照片吗？

100L

一个月没见到小徒弟的师父空虚寂寞冷，于是在小徒弟上线以后立马要来了各种联系方式还骗了张照片，师父好腹黑啊，我喜欢~

101L 楼主

我并不在意他长什么样子啊，所以没有要他的照片，而且他也说有机会的话会看我的表演，总是有机会见面的。

因为交换了联系方式，和师父在游戏外的联系也多了起来，他经常会发消息或者打电话给我，有时候会随便聊聊，有时候会叮嘱我注意天气变化。久而久之我也习惯了每天都和师父打电话聊聊一整天的生活，我这个人其实也无趣的很，不像师父说话很幽默，总是能带动气氛，但是哪怕我说的内容再无聊再啰嗦，他也很耐心的听。而且也不知道为什么，和师父通话好像有聊不完的话题一样，经常是挂断以后才发现又聊了半个小时。

就这样，在游戏里面我们是师徒，他带着我做任务下副本，在游戏外我们是无话不谈的好朋友，他会跟我说工作上的事，我会跟他说学校里的事，虽然没有见过面，但是我内心已经将他认为是我非常重要的朋友了。

102L

那么师父知道学长的事吗？

103L

师父好会撩啊，一点一点的渗透楼主的生活，最后让楼主离不开他。

104L

我再赌一根腿毛，楼主对师父说起过学长并且成功让师父吃醋，师父知道还有个学长的存在之后就开启了疯狂撩徒弟模式

105L

我都不想看了，求求你们赶紧在一起吧

106L

在一起！在一起！

107L

在一起！在一起！

……

126L

在一起！在一起！

127L

前面楼主就说了并不反感师父撩他吧？现在又说师父是非常重要的朋友，楼主不然就从了师父吧

128L

从了师父+1

129L

从了师父+2

130L 楼主

@104L 咦，你又猜到了？我确实对师父提到过学长。

那又是几个月之后的事了，这中间我又参加了几次演出和一场比赛，因为不上游戏了师父就经常在睡前给我打电话。因为那几次演出我都碰到了学长，学长主动跟我打招呼，看我紧张还开导我，让我放松不少，能和学长说上话我也挺高兴的。有一天和师父就提到了又和学长说上话了好高兴，然后师父就问我学长是谁，我说就是我崇拜了十二年的偶像，我就把学长的事情和师父说了。我太崇拜学长了，说起来就有点忘乎所以，等到回过神来，我居然一个人说了十分钟，我赶紧向师父道歉说我太激动了，因为实在是太喜欢学长了。师父沉默了好久，我都以为他是不是挂了，他没什么情绪的说：“那Y（我的名字）君觉得，是学长重要，还是我更重要？”

我觉得这问题好奇怪，我虽然崇拜学长但是算不上太熟，而师父虽然是没有见过面的人但是却是我很重要的朋友，而且学长算是我的偶像啊，于是我说：“这根本没有可比性。”

然后师父语气就很冷的说：“所以Y君是喜欢那位学长是吗？”

学长确实是我喜欢了十二年的偶像，于是我说：“是啊。”

然后他就直接挂掉了我的电话，我都不知道该怎么办了。

131L

卧槽我又触摸到真相了吗？！！！楼主你是不是蠢啊，师父他根本不是你理解的那个意思啊！

132L

我越来越同情师父了

133L

虽然明知道后来楼主和师父和好了，师父还开始狂撩楼主，但是我还是觉得好揪心啊

134L

楼主也迟钝的过头了吧？师父的表现明明已经超级明显了，索要联系方式和照片，每天睡前打电话，耐心教楼主俄语，吃学长的醋，叫楼主“宝贝”。楼主到底是为什么才会觉得师父一直在开玩笑啊？

135L

看不下去了，楼主好作

136L

楼上看不下去点叉啊，没人逼你看好吧，楼主哪里作了，他只是比较迟钝而已

137L

135L的到底懂不懂什么叫作，楼主一点都不作，他超级坦率超级可爱，我就喜欢楼主这样的，楼主别理他，来我怀里

138L

连同楼上一起抱住楼主，135L滚粗

139L

我说错了吗？楼主就是作，他喜欢学长那么多年都不敢去告白，他师父对他态度这么明显他还装不明白

140L

135L你瞎吧，你哪只眼睛看到楼主对学长的喜欢是那种喜欢了？他看不明白师父的态度是因为他太迟钝了

141L

爱看不看，没人管你，

楼主是我的！抱住楼主揉揉揉，啊~这小细腰~

142L

我好想问一句楼主你缺女朋友吗！能不能看看我！

143L

楼上你小心师父砍死你

144L 楼主

谢谢大家，我不在意的，毕竟我管不了别人怎么想。

前面也说了我本人是很平庸的类型，无论是我师父还是学长都是非常优秀的那一类人，所以我不认为师父会真的喜欢我。

145L

呃，我想问一下，楼主是YOI大学的吗？

146L

！！！那个YOI大学？！！舞蹈系？！！

147L

卧槽！！！楼主收下我的膝盖！！！

148L

卧槽？我和楼主是校友？！

149L

我好嫉妒楼上！！跪求楼上扒楼主马甲！

150L

跪求148L扒楼主马甲！

151L

跪求148L扒楼主马甲！

152L 楼主

咦，你怎么知道？

153L

跪求148L扒楼主马甲！

154L

哇啊，楼主真的是啊！

其实我也是学长的粉丝来着，刚刚爬完楼，一抬头看到贴在墙上的学长海报，我脑海中突然闪过一个大胆的想法。

我先假设我的偶像和楼主的偶像是同一个，那么楼主所在的大学就是YOI大学，而楼主描述的→【学长他是个很优秀的人，长得帅天赋又高，每一次比赛演出都带给人不同的惊喜，刚刚崭露头角的时候就拥有一大批粉丝了，他应该是属于那种万人迷吧，哪怕现在已经毕业三年，还是有很多新生是为了他而来的】完美符合了我的偶像！

然而这并不足以证明我的猜测，顶多算个巧合罢了。

不过我有注意到楼主多次提到演出和比赛对吧？他又说和师父认识不到一年，再减去师父开始撩他的两个月，我比对了一下这个时间段里有频繁演出的大学，包括YOI在内一共只有三家！我依然假设学长就是我的偶像，想用学长的出场来进行排除，不过我发现学长并没有出演，难道是我猜测过于大胆根本不成立？我正打算放弃突然灵光一闪，楼主提到学长有出席演出但是并没有具体提到有没有参演，我再次大胆假设学长是作为陪行人员出席的演出，对比了一下演出名单，发现了学长的表弟在演出名单内！！！

我还想再继续寻找更多的证据来支持我的猜想，但是楼主给的信息实在有限，我一拍脑门我这干着急干啥呢，于是我就直接问了楼主，万万没想到楼主就这样招了。

155L

膜拜分析帝

156L

万万没想到居然是这样的分析，根本是歪打正着好吧！

157L

跪求148L和154L一起扒楼主的马甲！

158L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，刚刚楼主一承认，我就立马又扒了一遍演出名单，几场演出和比赛都有出场的名字我已经找出来了，一共有十九个！楼主就在其中！

159L

卧槽666666

160L

楼主不是说他是留学的吗？赶紧再排除一下！

161L

卧槽，一激动把这么重要的线索忘了！等等我马上再筛选一遍！

162L 楼主

……

163L

哈哈哈哈哈哈喜闻乐见掉马甲！

164L

楼主：万万没想到，我游戏马甲还没掉，现实马甲就要先被扒了

165L

哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼楼主1s

166L

哈哈哈哈哈哈我筛选了一遍只剩7个人了！

167L

私信把名字给我，我去挨个搭讪套话！

168L

哈哈哈哈干得漂亮！

169L

私信你了

170L

收到！明天就开始行动！

171L 楼主

……Orz放过我吧。

172L

楼主不是说自己是Y君吗，我又把名字里面没有Y字母的过滤掉了，还剩4个，明天一天应该足够我找出楼主了w

173L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

174L

这是我见过最快的自曝贴了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

175L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

……

202L

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主呢，被吓跑了吗？

203L

喜闻乐见哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

204L

不要哈也不要扒楼主马甲了，我想继续听故事啊！楼主继续，不要理他们哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

205L 楼主

……Orz

206L

咳咳，歪楼了啊，大家正一正

207L

咳咳，楼主挂掉了师父的电话，然后呢？

208L

咳咳，师父的态度真的十分明显了，为什么楼主坚持认为师父不是喜欢自己呢？

209L

楼主是不是比较缺乏自信啊？前面楼主多次强调自己很平庸，但是据我所知YOI大学以舞蹈系闻名世界，录取要求非常严格，只要是被录取的，那么怎么样都不会平庸的吧？

210L

赞同楼上，是不是因为这个所以楼主不相信师父喜欢自己啊？

211L

很有可能，楼主也多次提到师父是一个事业有成的非常优秀的人，加上楼主自认为很平庸，所以不相信优秀的师父会喜欢自己，所以把师父的调戏当成玩笑

212L 楼主

呃，我的导师确实说过我缺乏自信，我自己也知道这一点，我没有其他同学的天赋和领悟力，要说优点，大概只有体力比较好，勤能补拙吧，加上身处的都是一帮天才，压力越来越大，就越来越缺乏自信了。

我继续说故事吧。

师父挂掉电话以后，我非常不知所措，不知道我哪句话说错了惹得他生气。我想着如果是我惹到他，他既然挂了电话就是表示不想理我，我就没再找他，想让他自己冷静。过了好几天吧，他没打电话给我也没发消息，不过好歹是上游戏了，我就在游戏上找他，他还是不理我。我就在公会里面问了人，在艾尔城镇里面找到了他，他一直蹲在地上挖矿，无论我怎么给他发消息在语音里叫他，他都不理我。

也是这时候我发现师父他生气也挺小孩气的，我站在他面前他头也不抬，我就蹲下跟他面对面，还蹲的很近，想挡他的视角。然后我蹲到他面前，他就往旁边一转，我跟着蹲过去，他就又一转，我们就这样在原地转了好多圈，我头都被晃晕了。

然后我受不了了，就点了人物表情的抱大腿，看到我的角色抱着师父大腿，然后我说：“恭喜！您挖到了腿部挂件【一只精灵】！能打能杀能聊天，时效永久，自动绑定！”

我担心他没开语音听不到，还特意发在了附近频道给他看，然后我就听到耳机里面他“噗”的一声笑了，我听到他笑了，心也跟着放松下来，没忍住跟着笑。然后他又抓着我把他的人物动作表情全部用了个遍，还全部截图了，我怕他又生气，就一直陪着他玩，他要用那些平时我不愿意的动作表情我也没忍心拒绝。

213L

我的妈，被楼主萌炸了！！！

214L

我的天啊我的天啊！！楼主真的超级天然！！！我被楼主撩到了！楼主请私信我你的ID，我们结婚吧！！

215L

这么可爱的楼主居然对自己没自信！！我的天好心疼！楼主加油，相信自己！啊啊啊啊啊我好想抱抱楼主啊他好可爱啊！！！

216L

我嫉妒死师父了啊！！！楼主是只精灵啊！！难度最高的那个精灵啊！！！还这么可爱这么天然这么优秀！我嫉妒的发狂了！！

217L

嫉妒使我分崩离析，嫉妒使我质壁分离

218L

抱抱楼主！楼主对自己多点信心！你真的很可爱！

219L

！！！！！我好像在我某个朋友的动态里看到某张截图上面就有楼主发的这段话→【恭喜！您挖到了腿部挂件【一只精灵】！能打能杀能聊天，时效永久，自动绑定！】

200L

楼上交出截图！！！

201L

交出截图不杀！！！

202L

交截图不杀！！！

……

225L

交截图不杀！！！

226L

不要杀我！我立马就去翻一下！给点时间！我不是楼主那个区的，当时就觉得楼主发的这段话有点可爱但是没往心里去，刚刚看楼主发出来觉得熟悉，猛然想起好像是在谁的截图里面看到了，但是过去这么久容我翻一会啊啊啊啊！！！！

227L

你赶紧去翻啊！！！

228L

翻不到提头来见！！

229L

对不起哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，继楼主现实马甲被扒以后，游戏马甲也要被扒了哈哈哈哈哈哈

230L

哈哈哈哈哈哈这是我见过最惨的自曝马甲哈哈哈哈哈哈

231L

哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

232L

我的妈楼主怎么这么萌啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

233L 楼主

……Orz

234L

抱住楼主！！所以接下来就是师父被哄好了，开始狂撩楼主了吗？

235L

啊啊啊啊啊师父甜楼主也好甜啊，你们快去结婚吧！

236L

师父撩的我心动！楼主萌的我肝颤！！！

237L

我站师父啊啊啊啊！！！！

师父蹲在地上闷闷不乐的挖矿，小徒弟也跟着蹲下来，师父本来看到小徒弟特意找自己心里挺高兴，一想到小徒弟说自己和那个所谓的学长“根本没有可比性”，又气不打一处来，于是别过身子，不理会小徒弟。

小徒弟急了，跟着师父转，死活要让师父看着自己，两人跟陀螺似的转啊转，最后小徒弟被转晕了，直接一把抱住师父的大腿，可怜兮兮地说：“恭喜！您挖到了腿部挂件【一只精灵】！能打能杀能聊天，时效永久，自动绑定！”

师父低头一看，小徒弟那双精灵特有的大眼睛湿漉漉的，好似要被抛弃般忐忑地看着自己，不由得心里一软，笑了出来。他弯下身子将小徒弟抱了起来，吻在人脸上，温柔的说：“盖个章。”

小徒弟一下子红了脸，扭扭捏捏地也在师父脸上亲了一下，小声地说：“盖好啦。”

238L

楼上的交出你的ID啊啊啊啊啊！！！

239L

楼上的楼上写文出身的吧，这脑补功力我服，太萌了

240L

楼主比师父还会撩啊！天然呆撩人而不自知啊！！！！

241L

我控制不住我的脑洞啊！！这个梗我可以借走吗！！！@楼主

242L 楼主

……拿去吧。

243L

谢谢楼主我爱你么么哒(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～！！

244L

哈哈哈哈哈哈隔着屏幕感受到楼主的无力

245L

笑死我了哈哈哈哈，楼主：我本来想求助大家该怎么让师父别再撩我，为什么大家都让我从了师父？？？

246L

楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈说出了楼主的心声哈哈哈哈哈哈

247L

我！带着截图！回来了！！！楼主的ID我就不说了，大家自己看吧w

[截图.jpg]

248L

楼上好慢！

249L

……

250L

……

251L

……

252L

楼上都怎么了？？？这个ID哪里不对吗？

253L

同问

254L

楼上两位是不同服还是萌新啊？楼主这个ID在本服超有名的，操作犀利实力强大，精灵族排名前十的，没想到楼主游戏内游戏外都是大神啊

255L

膜拜楼主

256L

妈的更萌了怎么办，没想到操作这么犀利的楼主其实是个超迟钝的天然呆

257L

楼上+1，居然还会在演出前紧张地哭出来，我心都要化了

258L

这是什么反差萌啊我的妈，师父捡到宝了！

259L

突然好嫉妒师父啊

260L

咦，等等，这是楼主的话，那师父不就是……

261L

……

262L

……

263L

卧槽！！！！！

264L

卧槽！！！

265L

你们别卧槽啊！！解释一下啊！！不是这个服的急死了！！

266L

楼主师父也是个超级大神！本服的人族第一法师啊！！ID我就不说了，知道的都知道

267L

我不知道啊！！！！！

268L

最讨厌你们这些“什么都不说又你懂得”的人了！我不懂啊！不懂啊！！！！

269L

不懂的宝贝们看这里！！师父超有名的，有人拍过他的竞技视频[链接]

还有打世界BOSS时师父担任指挥的视频，条理清晰节奏分明，关键是声音超好听啊，有人犯错他也从来不骂人超级温柔！[链接]

270L

6666666666

271L

本来以为我只是进了一个冷漠女孩吐槽师父的帖子，万万没想到是个基贴。本来我以为楼主根本不是吐槽而是花式秀恩爱，正感叹楼主太天然的时候，又曝出楼主游戏现实都是大神。就在我以为师父要高攀的时候，师父又变成了X服人族第一人。

接下来无论发生什么反转，我都不会惊讶了

272L

哈哈哈哈楼上的话不要说太早，万一最后楼主和学长在一起了呢

273L

我觉得这事和学长没什么关系，你的假设不可能

274L

楼主呢，怎么又不见了

275L

师父又打电话来了？

276L

楼主快回来继续更啊！

277L

是不是打游戏去了

278L

这也太不负责了吧，更贴呢打个屁游戏啊，强烈谴责楼主吊起人家胃口又不负责的行为！

279L

强烈谴责+1

280L

我刚刚在游戏里搜了一下，楼主和师父都不在线啊

281L

那楼主去哪了？

282L

楼主你快回来啊！！！

283L

你看看这群嗷嗷待哺的贴友啊楼主！！

284L

专业代练，收费合理，有意私信

285L

怎么哪里都有广告

286L

没办法啊，谁叫这个论坛小故事比游戏更有看头

287L

楼主是不是睡了啊？

288L

看了眼时间，有可能

289L

散了吧散了吧

……

689L

楼主是弃贴了吗？

690L

这都好几天了，楼主还不回来

691L

我好想知道后续啊，楼主你快回来啊

692L

前面说要扒楼主马甲的那个校友也消失不见了

693L

楼主消失的第八天，想他

694L

顶

695L 楼主

不好意思，前几天在准备期末晚会，学校放假已经回国了。

696L

惊现楼主！原来是回国了啊，倒过时差了吗？

697L

楼主快继续更！

698L 楼主

谢谢，其实我前几天就回国了，不过家里人很高兴，又和家人出门四处逛了逛，今天才有空上来看看。

699L

啊原来如此，那楼主快继续！

700L

看到楼主更新点进来，蹲

701L

同蹲

702L

挨着蹲

703L

挤着蹲

704L 楼主

我师父还是对我说的那句“没有可比性”耿耿于怀，之后没过多久就问我为什么他和学长没有可比性，也是这时候我才知道原来他气的是这个。

于是我就和他解释说，虽然我没有和师父见过面，但是师父无论在哪方面都给予我很多帮助，是我非常重要的，不想失去的朋友。而学长是我十二年以来的偶像，是学长支撑着我走过了每一个艰苦练习的日子，是我的心灵支柱，而且我擅自将学长当做我的心灵支柱，实际上和学长只是说过几句话，要论熟悉度，是远远不如师父的，所以我才会说他们两个“没有可比性”。

他听了我的解释应该很高兴，笑了好久，然后突然用非常温柔的声音叫了我一声“宝贝”，我当时在喝水，吓得我水杯打翻了还呛住了。我急急忙忙的收拾干净，他还在那边笑，一边笑一边问我没事吧，我就说你不要突然开这种玩笑啊，他就说不要，还又叫了一声，我觉得很不知所措，脸上都因为他的玩笑烧起来了，于是急急忙忙地随便找了个借口就下线了。

705L

我好想敲开楼主的脑袋看看里面装了什么，怎么能这么迟钝呢？！！

706L

请问楼主这样的师父在哪里找的，请给我来一个

707L

一个不够！请给我来一打！！！

708L

楼上都醒醒，师父是楼主的

709L

学长完败，师父抱得徒弟归ღ( ´･u･` )

710L

但是学长偶像光环很重啊，我觉得学长还是有机会的

711L

楼上有毒吧，学长目前也只是和楼主说几句话而已，而且明显师父是真心喜欢楼主

712L

我分析了楼主的心路历程，但我现在不想说，我要等楼主更完了所有的再说！

713L

那你就闭嘴啊！

714L

你就不能等楼主更完了再说！你好烦！

715L

我也扒到了楼主的真实身份，我还和楼主说话了，但我现在也不想说，我要等楼主更完了所有的再说

716L

楼上是校友？

717L

你是魔鬼吗？？？！！！

718L

712L的和校友有本事报出你们的游戏ID，分分钟砍爆你们

719L

这贴里的人一个比一个会吊人胃口

720L

楼主行行好，快更吧！

721L

跪求楼主快更新！

722L 楼主

就从那以后师父总是会突然在语音里这样叫我，我反驳他的话就会叫别的，具体就不举例了。我也多次强调让他不要这样叫我，会让人误会的，他就笑着问我：“那Y君会误会吗？”我说当然不会，然后他就说既然你不会误会那为什么要在意别人的看法呢？我一时间觉得他说得好有道理，就这么错过了最佳挽救时间。

本来他也是一直私下里这样叫，我总是很纠结，他用那些比较暧昧的词汇来叫我我心跳会有点失控，可是话都说到这个份上，再较真就好像显得我太小气了，我就一直忍着。直到上次我们打团公然在语音里叫了好几声“宝贝”、“亲爱的”，团里突然就好安静，我还以为我掉线了，过了好久就看见大家刷“祝幸福”，然后没过几天我的团队称号被改成了XX（师父的ID）夫人。

我觉得事情大条了，但是无论我怎么解释都没人听，我就去找他，他就问了一句：“那Y君就不能真的考虑考虑我吗？”

我一下子懵了，等到反应过来已经秒退了游戏，然后他的电话就打过来，问我怎么了。我也不知道我怎么了，听到那句话就觉得心跳漏了一拍，这时候他说：“我开玩笑的啦，Y君当真了吗，不要介意啦~”

我就好像被一盆冷水当头淋下来一样，胡乱应了一声，就找借口匆匆挂了电话，心里感觉怪怪的，说不上来的感觉。这之后我就没上过游戏了，但是他还是每天都会打电话给我，也问过我为什么不上游戏了，我就说我期末比较忙，其实我是不知道怎么面对他了。

723L

我，我不知道该说什么好

724L

心情复杂.jpg

725L

我不知道是该着急楼主的情商还是该着急师父的情路

726L

千言万语汇成一句点点点

727L

楼主是认真的卖萌来的吗？

728L

本来师父都要把楼主撩到手了，结果太担心失去楼主自己给自己打了圆场，于是楼主就这么跑了

729L

楼上的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼师父+1s

730L

看完了发表一下自己看法，仅代表个人观点

楼主是一个非常迟钝又固执的人，迟钝大家都有目共睹了，固执就是楼主通篇都在强调师父不可能喜欢自己啊师父在开玩笑啊之类的，其实楼主自己也是对师父有点好感的吧，不然最后不会这么纠结，加上前面楼主自己也说自己是个没有自信的人，所以他在纠结的时候，师父救场说的那句“是开玩笑的不必当真”，就被楼主拿去当逃避真相的借口了。

731L

同意楼上观点

732L

我是要分析楼主心里路程那个，730L的想法跟我不谋而合

其实我还挺心疼楼主的，直到现在无论楼里多少人吼着让楼主和师父在一起，说师父对楼主是真爱，楼主都从来没信过。楼主也说过师父是非常优秀的人，所以楼主潜意识应该是觉得自己配不上师父？希望楼主能对自己多点信心，YOI大学毕竟不是谁都能上，能进这个大学就说明你已经很优秀了。

另外我觉得师父撩人的方式也不太对，他那样撩其他人我觉得是没问题啦，大家心领神会彼此心知肚明的。但是楼主是个超迟钝的天然呆啊，他哪里能反应过来是在撩他啊？好不容易师父撩了两个月撩出点反应了，结果楼主一紧张秒退了游戏，师父以为自己让楼主不快了赶紧补救来了一句“开玩笑”，从楼主的角度来看不就是正好验证了楼主的猜想吗？好不容易有点苗头的事情就这么被师父自己亲手掐灭了，我也不知道该同情师父还是该谴责楼主。

此时唯有点点点能表达我的心情了

……

733L

有种双向暗恋又不停误会地好想急死你既视感

734L

双向暗恋算不上吧？不过确实挺急的

735L

楼主这是更完了吧？那我作为要扒楼主马甲的那个校友来说几句

楼主我是你的粉啊啊啊啊啊啊啊看看我看看我你缺不缺女朋友啊缺不缺缺不缺缺不缺！！！！！

不缺也没关系啊你看看我看看我看我一眼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你怎么可以那么温柔我好喜欢你啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

736L

……

737L

……

738L

校友你醒醒你走错贴了吧，这是求助帖不是追星帖啊！

739L

我没走错啊！！！没想到楼主就是我的偶像啊啊啊啊我激动的，憋了好久了容我组织一下语言

740L

坐等

741L

好慢啊，心疼校友手速

742L

蹲

743L

具体扒马甲的过程我就不说了，其实最开始是没想到楼主会是我偶像的，在我眼中偶像一直是特别温柔的很邻家的那种类型，虽然有时候有点盐盐的但是这是萌点啊！大家千万不要信楼主说的自己非常普通，谁信谁傻B

看完帖子的第二天我一个一个挨着去搭讪，三个排除以后就只剩下我的偶像了，我心里其实超级激动的，还有点失恋的失落感，同时还为师父捏了一把汗，因为我想起了楼主说学长是自己迷了十二年的偶像，我的妈呀根本没人能够抵挡住学长的魅力好吗！就连我面对学长都忍不住想要放下对楼主的爱呢！言归正传，我怀着兴奋的心情在楼主的宿舍楼下蹲了好久终于蹲到了从食堂回来的楼主！我立马顶着一头雪冲出去对楼主说：“Y君我喜欢你好久了，你的演出我都有去看，你的表演超级有感染力总是让我很感动，我真的超喜欢你！”然后楼主愣了一下，脸刷的一下就全红了啊！耳朵都红了的那种！我的妈可爱死了！

楼主先是不敢看我的眼睛，然后他用一只手捂住了自己脸，过了一会放下来，脸还是特别红，不过他笑得特别温柔，他对我说：“谢谢你能喜欢我的表演，我很开心，以后也会继续努力。”

然后我是作曲系的，私心里其实很想偶像能够跳我写的曲子，于是我又问：“我想为你写一首曲子可以吗？”

楼主又愣了一下，这一次他看着我的眼神都温柔的能掐出水来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，他说：“我希望你能将你的热情都注入到你的创作中，不是为了我，而是为了你自己。”

谁说楼主不会撩啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！无形撩最致命啊啊啊啊！！！然后我被偶像拒绝了心里还是有点失望的，就表现出来了，楼主伸出手把我头上落的雪拍掉（这个动作我被撩爆了！！！！！），说：“女孩子要小心着凉哦，快点回去吧。”

最后楼主是站在原地目送我离开的，我走了好远回头都还看见他冲我招手。我的妈他怎么这么温柔啊我好喜欢他啊呜呜呜呜

744L

我的妈我被楼主萌爆了

745L

怎么会有这么温柔的人啊我的天！！！！

746L

不是我说，我觉得楼主比师父撩多了

747L

我突然觉得楼主不会在和师父的日常中也是这么无形撩师父的吧？那师父不动心才怪了吧？

748L

楼主不应该开这个贴，应该师父来开：我的徒弟总是不自觉的撩我该怎么办

749L

被楼主圈粉了

750L

我说这么多废话就是想让你们知道楼主到底多可爱！他跳舞时的样子和平时完全是两个人，特别是有一次校庆晚会上他一改以往的清纯风格跳了一支色气满满的舞，粉丝全炸了！！！

话不多说了，你们自己感受，链接我就不贴了，指路→【YOI学校论坛>>舞蹈系>>精品置顶区第三个贴】

来啊和我一起吸楼主啊！！！！

751L

我的妈！！！！！！！

752L

我现在去学舞蹈来得及吗？！

753L

取下眼镜楼主居然还挺帅，明明看上去好小啊

754L

看评论说楼主是他们学校出了名的童颜

755L

我一个男的给我看硬了

756L

我觉得楼主跳清纯风的时候特纯洁让人只想捧在手里好好疼爱，跳《Eros》的时候特诱惑让人只想压在身下好好疼爱

757L

楼上+1111111111

758L

楼主居然说自己平庸，这叫我可怎么活，生无可恋.jpg

759L

置顶帖第一个是学长吗，我的妈呀我想站学长x楼主了

760L

妈妈，我听到了心动的声音！

761L

你们都走开楼主是我的！！！！

762L

决斗吧！！！

763L

哟，大家好

764L

哈哈哈哈没想到Y君会发这样的贴啊

765L

真的想不到呢，Y君私下里原来这么迟钝啊

766L

还很没自信呢

767L

我的挚友有心事选择了发帖而不是求助我，我好难过啊挚友！

768L

学院的朋友们你们好啊

769L

啊啊啊啊啊我粉的CP撒毒了！！！

770L

抱住楼上痛哭流涕，但是我们要祝福Y君啊呜呜呜呜

771L

我又发现Y君可爱的一面，更喜欢他了怎么办！！！！

772L

楼上一群都是什么情况？楼主的熟人？

773L

一脸懵逼

774L

哈哈哈哈游戏的朋友你们好啊，刚刚有这个贴的人在隔壁指路说这边有料，就过来了

775L

顺着找过来的，没想到看到这么好玩的贴，我要笑死了

776L

他居然真的问你他和学长谁更重要？脑子有病？

777L

楼上好像有知道什么！

778L

看语气是师父的熟人吧？

779L

求内幕啊776L的朋友！

780L

话说楼主又不见了啊

781L

可能又是师父打电话来了吧

782L

哦

783L

哦

784L

哦

……

1056L

两天了，楼主还不回来吗

1057L

Y君家里有一间店铺，可能比较忙吧

1058L

听说是温泉店，我也好想泡温泉啊

1059L

好想泡温泉+1

1060L

试着玩了玩游戏，感觉好难啊，有游戏的朋友愿意做我师父带带我吗？

1061L

专业代练，诚信收费，有意私信

1062L

怎么哪里都有广告，举报了

1063L

1060L你在哪个区

1064L

北地区

1065L

ID私信给我，我在游戏里找你

1066L

已发，谢谢

1067L

祝福楼上发展出一段师徒恋

1068L

祝福楼上发展出一段师徒恋+1

1069L

祝福楼上发展出一段师徒恋+2

1070L

我只关心楼主什么回来更新后续

1071L

我只关心Y君下次跳什么风格，我喜欢《Eros》那种，请再来一打

1072L

说的我又点开看了一遍，Y君啊啊啊啊啊啊

1073L 楼主

首先感谢把这个贴放到隔壁的朋友，不然我大概永远都不会发现这个贴，也发现不了自己把自己坑了~

前天晚上花了点时间看完这个贴，终于知道问题在哪里了，于是直接打电话给Y君告白啦，话说Y君比我想象的还要迟钝呢。这次有好好说明不是开玩笑，Y君一开始特别沉默，什么都不说我还很忐忑呢，不过前面有人说对Y君告白Y君红了脸也还是温柔的拒绝了，我就耐心等着Y君的回答，老实说长这么大真的从来没有这么紧张过呢，想着万一又被拒绝该怎么圆回来呢。

啊，Y君真的沉默了好长的时间呢，对我而言可真是种煎熬，不过好在Y君答应了呢，好开心~（Y君说都是贴里的回复让他意识到了自己的心意哦，谢谢你们~）

终于得到了自己想要的答案，就好想要见见他，于是要了地址飞过来找他啦，他见到我大吃一惊脸红红的不知所措的样子真的好可爱哦，我没忍住就开始逗他，最后还是不小心被他知道我就是师父，害羞的把自己关起来，我哄了好久他都没开门呢。最后我找他家里人要了钥匙进去把人拉出来的时候，他还是脸超红都不敢看我，一点也没有因为我欺骗他而生气，他这么温柔可爱我根本把持不住就亲了他，他害羞地都恨不得钻进地里去了~

然后昨天他带我在附近逛了逛，看他生活长大的地方，还亲手下厨给我做了他最喜欢的猪排饭，Amazing！真的好好吃哦，我当时就想以后我就有口福啦~

还有还有哦，昨天逛着逛着，他突然把我拉进一家店，买了一对金戒指，亲自给我戴上了，还说了像求婚一样的话，虽然计划中的事情被抢先了，但是我真的~超级高兴哦！！！

现在他还在我旁边睡着，我就上来先回复一下关心他的各位，我们在一起啦~

1074L

卧槽这是师父吗！！！

1075L

猝不及防一碗狗粮

1076L

合体了！！！！

1077L

天啊我幸福的哭出来了，师父你要好好对他！！他是天使！

1078L

学长完败了，刚刚踏进学长x楼主CP的我好痛苦

1079L

楼上等等我

1080L

祝师父和楼主幸福！！！

1081L 楼主

啊对了，忘了说，我就是学长哦，也是师父，因为不想要他带着对偶像的崇拜喜欢我，所以一直没有告诉他。前天出现在他家里他吓了一跳呢~

天知道每次演出我看到他都好想要抱抱他亲亲他，全都忍住了，真是不容易呢。

1082L

……

1083L

……

1084L

卧槽

1085L

前面是谁奶了一口学长x楼主的出来告诉我明天买哪只股票！！！！

1086L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊原地复活！！！！

1087L

妈妈！！我吃的CP官方发糖了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

1088L

啊啊啊啊啊你们怎么这么甜啊啊啊啊啊，干了这碗狗粮！！！

1089L

求求你们多发糖啊！！！！

1090L

我要下楼去跑两圈冷静一下

1091L

老CP粉激动到痛哭流涕

1092L

求求你们快去结婚！！！

1093L

求求你们快去结婚！！！

1094L

求求你们快去结婚！！！

……

-END-


End file.
